1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus to stop the skid of a motor vehicle and in particular, apparatus to be used with the vehicle having a double differential for this purpose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,144 I disclose a continuously variable transmissionless drive system for a motor vehicle in which two direct current motors are utilized to drive two input shafts of a novel dual differential which in turn drive a pair of wheels. The dual differential may be adapted to provide a convenient way of halting a skid which such a vehicle might encounter on an icy or wet road. Generally, a skidding vehicle results when the tires lose traction permitting the wheels to spin and throw the vehicle from its normal path. In prior art vehicles, great skill is necessary on the part of the driver to manage to guide the vehicle out of the skid without collision and damage thereto. The basic problem is that the driver cannot control over the rotation of the wheels in a vehicle utilizing a differential and the rotational speed will be determined partly by the amount of or lack of traction for each wheel. The problem of skidding in a vehicle using a conventional differential may be solved with my anti-skid apparatus.